Interesantes Metodos de Aprendizaje
by Amaranta-Riddle
Summary: Capítulo unico, veamos los interesantes métodos de enseñar de l profesor Severus Snape... LEMON, Slash y un interesante trío...
1. En El Salón De Pociones

_**INTERESANTES MÉTODOS DE APRENDIZAJE**_

_By: Amaranta Riddle_

_Disclaimer: acepto resignadamente que los personajes de este texto no me pertenecen… tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro… Gracias J. K. por hacer que nuestra imaginación vuele…_

_Resumen: Una interesante noche en el salón de pociones, definitivamente Severus Snape tiene interesantes métodos de estudio… �¡así hasta yo aprendo!_

_N/A: Un interesante experimento, capítulo único, contiene Slash, Lemon y un interesante trío… no apto para homo fóbicos o mentes mochas… ¡No olviden los comentarios! Acepto flores, caramelos, cebollazas y men… titas. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Se encontraban allí, en las mazmorras, el salón de pociones solo habitaba a tres singulares personajes: Severus Snape, el profesor más severo y estricto del colegio, Draco Malfoy, el "príncipe de hielo" de Slytherin y Harry Potter, el "niño-que-vivió".

Draco Malfoy cumplía un castigo impuesto por su profesor y jefe de casa, debido a una pelea que había ocasionado el rubio con un estudiante de Hafflepuff en pleno salón de transformaciones. Por su parte, Harry Potter se hallaba tomando clases de Pociones Avanzadas por petición explícita de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

No entiendo por qué debo de hacer esto, profesor- se quejaba el rubio amargamente –soy su mejor estudiante y además un Slytherin… ¡Si mi padre se enterara de esto…!

Su padre está perfectamente enterado, joven Malfoy- dijo secamente el profesor –y precisamente por se mi mejor estudiante no puedo dejar pasar este incidente, debe de comportarse a la altura Malfoy; así que limpiará todos los calderos hasta dejarlos como nuevos ¿entendido?

Era extraño ver a Severus Snape siendo tan duro con el rubio, pero lo cierto era que tenía razón. Por otro lado, desde que había comenzado a impartir clases extra a Potter, había notado el gran cambio que éste había presentado.

Físicamente, su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era en ninguna forma el de un niño pequeño, a pesar de ello se podía apreciar que su piel conservaba la suavidad y tersura de antaño; sus formas varoniles habían tenido un notable mejoramiento gracias a las arduas sesiones de Quidditch y los entrenamientos extra en DCAO. Había logrado que su cabello luciera definitivamente mejor, sin peinarlo aún con gomina; definitivamente era más alto, según el profesor de pociones no debía medir más de 1.70 metros, unos diez cm. menos que él.

Sus actitudes habían sido mucho más maduras, Severus trataba de atribuirlas ala depresión o al síndrome post-traumático tras la muerte de Sirius Black. Se le notaba serio y retraído, ya no gustaba tanto de infringir las reglas y sus calificaciones habían mejorado considerablemente, además de que se le había notado distante de sus amigos. Definitivamente había comenzado a comportarse más como un Slytherin que como un Gryffindor.

Profesor- llamó Harry seguro de sí –la raíz de caléndula no viene al caso en esta poción¿por qué me la ha dado?

Buena observación, Potter- dijo el profesor -¿puedes decirme qué propiedades tiene?

Eh…- dudó, Malfoy lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa burlona –todo depende, regularmente es usado para pociones de carácter curativo, para la regeneración de la piel cuando ha sufrido quemaduras graves y heridas abiertas, como auxiliar en la cicatrización y de un modo superficial para eliminar las cicatrices y marcas en la piel.

¡Muy bien, Potter!- dijo Snape acercándose a unos milímetros del chico en actitud seductora, éste se sonrojó -¿Qué sucede cuando agregas el polvo de la raíz de caléndula en pequeñas porciones a una poción exitosamente elaborada?

Ayuda a fijar las sustancias activas, además funciona como conservador natural ya que no afecta la composición de la misma… solo si se es agregado durante la etapa de enfriamiento

Muy bien-dijo mientras con un dedo acariciaba el rostro del muchacho, delineando los contornos del mismo.

El profesor pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno, mientras el rubio no pudo evitar sentir el efecto de los celos corriendo por sus venas, depositado peligrosamente en los puños cerrados del chico.

¡Tengo una idea!- dijo el profesor –Hagamos esto más interesante, por cada respuesta equivocada que tengas, te quitarás una prenda…

y por cada acierto será usted quien se la quite- completó el ojiverde con picardía, sin dejar de ver a su profesor a los ojos

Correcto- dijo el hombre -¿está listo?

¡Qué pregunta!- dijo Harry rozando sus labios con los del hombre

¿Las branquialgas sirven para la elaboración de pociones?

En ocasiones, son utilizadas para oxigenar el cuerpo, para ayudar a personas que han perdido el conocimiento y en mujeres embarazadas ayudan a la correcta oxigenación del bebé

Correcto- dijo el hombre quitándose la capa lentamente sin dejar de mirar al moreno a los ojos –ahora… la sangre del murciélago de la fruta ¿qué efectos tiene en un mago?

¿murciélago de la fruta? Ayuda a los problemas de circulación… aunque administrada en dosis elevadas puede ocasionar problemas de oído, visión y respiración…

No, Potter- dijo el profesor desabrochando la capa del muchacho, besando suavemente sus labios y su cuello –ese es el murciélago común, el murciélago de la fruta, por su alimentación… su sangre es auxiliar en la preparación de filtros amorosos, para hacer que la pasión corra.

lo olvidé- dijo Harry en un gemido, sintiendo los labios del profesor sobre su cuello.

¿Por qué los filtros amorosos son considerados prohibidos?

Porque… ocasionan que la persona actúe contra su voluntad, inhibiéndola y sometiéndola a quien la elabora…

Esa respuesta está incompleta- dijo besando en los labios, quitando la túnica del chico –te faltó el hecho de que los ingredientes son utilizados principalmente en pociones de magia oscura

Pero mi mitad fue correcta- dijo el moreno haciendo lo mismo con la túnica de Snape.

Malfoy trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, sin notar que cada vez tallaba más fuerte los calderos, provocando que el sudor escurriera por su rostro, pecho y espalda, haciéndolo ver sexy. Los celos le impulsaban a mantener la vista apartada. ¿Cómo era posible que su padrino estuviera seduciendo a Potter¡A SU POTTER!

Muy listo- dimió el hombre cuando Harry acarició su torso aún cubierto por la camisa de seda negra -¿Para qué es utilizada la Luparia?

Para elaborar la poción "matalobos", es el ingrediente principal de ésta, además ¡Ahh!...

Las manos del profesor no se controlaban, había desabrochado ya la camisa del chico de ojos esmeralda y mirada triste y acariciaban su torso desnudo, éste dejó lo que estaba haciendo y procedió a quitar la camisa del hombre buscando con ansiedad su boca que se hallaban explorando el juvenil cuello.

Profesor… Severus- llamó Harry separando un poco al hombre que lo miró intrigado

¿Qué sucede, Harry?- preguntó como en un ronroneo

Creo que tenemos publico- dijo señalando con la cabeza al rubio que tenía un aspecto enfadado, tenía la camisa arremangada hasta los codos y el cabello y rostro empapados de sudor.

¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Snape sin dejar de abrazar a Harry

¿Por qué no le decimos que se nos una?- dijo pícaro –después de todo no es alguien que no hayas probado antes

¿acaso estás celoso, Harry?- sonrió el hombre

Solo tráelo- dijo el chico besándolo.

Y era cierto, Severus Snape había tenido en su lecho en más de una ocasión al rubio y Harry lo había notado; conocía el aroma de Malfoy mejor que el propio y el sabor de su boca a pesar de no haber estado nunca con él de esa manera.

Severus abrazó al rubio e intentó besarlo, pero Malfoy lo rechazó; Severus se enfadó y tomó su rostro con una mano besándolo por la fuerza ç, ocasionando una pequeña abertura en los labios rosas del rubio. Harry se percató del problema y abrazó al rubio por la cintura, sintiendo como se estremecía al contacto con su piel, limpió con cuidado y delicadeza la sangre en el labio del chico y lo beso como queriendo borrar el dolor que el beso de Snape le había ocasionado.

Draco correspondió al beso abrazando a Harry por el cuello, sintiendo la piel de sus hombros desnudos, con un movimiento de la varita de Snape, los tres quedaron desnudos, piel con piel abrazados, Harry frente a Draco y Snape detrás de el rubio.

El moreno besaba la boca del rubio, explorando la húmeda cavidad con su lengua, sintiendo los labios rosados vibrar bajo los suyos, acariciando con las manos la parte baja de su espalda, caderas y glúteos, pasando a ratos la mano por su entrepierna, atrapando sus gemidos con la boca.

Snape, por su parte, besaba el cuello y los hombros del rubio, con las manos, acariciaba su pecho y sus piernas, evitando su miembro ya rígido para ese momento.

El rubio acariciaba cada centímetro de la piel de Harry, lamió sus dedos para introducirlos uno por uno, por entre las nalgas de Harry, quien gimió de placer al sentirlos actuar dentro de su esfínter, Snape hizo lo mismo entre las nalgas del rubio, haciendo que éste gimiera de placer.

Draco sacó los dedos de dentro de Harry, lo acomodó sobre el escritorio y dirigió su miembro dónde anteriormente se encontraban sus dedos, lo penetró lentamente y pudo sentir la estreches de su cuerpo.

Eres estrecho, Potter- dijo pícaro disfrutando de aquella sensación

Eso es lo que más me gusta de él- dijo cínico Snape, penetrando al rubio.

Muy pronto el asunto se había convertido en un coro a tres voces de gemidos, intercalados con caricias, besos y respiraciones agitadas, los tres en perfecta sincronía, tanto que Harry podía sentir a Severus penetrando a Draco, mientras éste hacía lo suyo dentro de él, los tres entregados al placer y la pasión, pronto, las envestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y violentas, mientras Draco atendía el miembro rígido y carnoso de Harry con sus manos al compás de las envestidas.

En un rato, los tres llegaron al clímax, regándose Snape dentro de Draco y éste dentro de Harry, quien se derramó sobre la cálida mano de marfil del rubio.

Los tres se besaron recuperando el aliento, el primero en hacerlo fue Severus, se vistió y comenzó a recoger cosas, Draco se había tirado sobre Harry quien le abrazaba posesivamente.

Había deseado esto desde hacía tanto tiempo- dijo el rubio –te he amado en secreto, convirtiendo mi frustración en rencor y…

Ssshhh- calló Harry –Te amo- y lo besó tierno en la boca.

_

* * *

__¿Qué les ha parecido, háganme llegar sus comentarios, aunque no les haya gustado, por el momento es solo un experimento, capítulo único… besitos serpentosos… Amy Riddle _


	2. La Ronda Nocturna de Draco Malfoy

_**INTERESANTES MÉTODOS DE APRENDIZAJE**_

_By: Marianela Malfoy_

_(Antes Amaranta Riddle) _

_Disclaimer: acepto resignadamente que los personajes de este texto no me pertenecen… tampoco hago esto con fines de lucro… Gracias J. K. por hacer que nuestra imaginación vuele…_

_Resumen: Draco Malfoy es un muy buen prefecto, veamos lo que pasa en los pasillos durante su ronda ¿a quien ha de encontrarse este rubio que lo hace sentirse tan bien?_

_N/A: Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo, espero poder proporcionarles con cada capítulo la misma satisfacción… no apto para homo fóbicos o mentes mochas… ¡No olviden los comentarios! Acepto flores, caramelos, cebollazas y men… titas. ¡Disfruten!_

_**Capítulo 2:**_

**_La Ronda Nocturna de Draco Malfoy_**

Buena noche en las mazmorras, un interesante rubio rondaba los pasillos en vigilancia nocturna; en otros momentos no había para él mayor satisfacción que coger a uno o dos Gryffindor fuera de la cama a deshoras.

Sin embargo esa noche, había pasado ya por el baño de prefectos, dónde había tenido un interesante encuentro nocturno con un león de verdes ojos y cabello negro que le había dejado mejor satisfacción.

-Sr. Malfoy- la melosa voz de Snape cruzó por sus oídos, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –Buenas noches, ¿ha terminado ya su ronda?

-Profesor Snape, buenas noches- dijo el rubio –este es el último pasillo y lo veo un poco tranquilo

-Necesito hablar con usted, ¿puede pasar un momento a mi despacho?- preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos pero con la voz fría e inexpresiva como siempre.

-Claro- dijo el rubio entrando al despacho.

Apenas habían atravesado el umbral cuando el hombre tomó al chico por la cintura y le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios rosados. El beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad, después de todo no sería la primera vez que experimentaban el uno con el otro.

El hombre guió al chico por un sendero libre de muebles y anaqueles, hasta una cálida y cómoda habitación. El chico seguía aferrado a esos labios expertos que exprimían los suyos con deseo contenido.

-¡Oh, Severus!- exclamó el chico casi en un susurro

El hombre comenzó a desnudarlo lentamente, primero la túnica, lenta, tiernamente, depositando tiernos besos en su níveo cuello, continuó con la camisa, acariciando posteriormente su torso desnudo, remarcando el camino de sus dedos con su boca, probando cada pedazo de piel desnuda.

Tomó uno de sus pezones, después de lamerlo un poco lo tomó entre sus labios y lo succionó con delicadeza, lo mordió despacio mientras con una mano acariciaba el otro. Continuó con su camino por el torso, hasta llegar al ombligo, metiendo su lengua, moviéndola en círculos.

Draco gimió de placer, sin poder contenerse tomó su varita y con un solo movimiento, ambos estuvieron desnudos. El rubio acarició cada centímetro de la piel del hombre frente a él, besando con deseo cada parte de su cuerpo; el profesor lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran, ambos gimieron, Severus lubricó tres de sus dedos y los metió uno por uno dentro de el esfínter del chico, provocando que éste gimiera de placer, mientras lo besaba, movía sus dedos en el interior del chico con maestría haciendo que éste deseara más.

-¡Tómame, Severus!- gemía el blondo – ¡Hazme tuyo!

-¡veo que Potter no te satisface!- le susurró burlón el hombre

-¡Solo tómame!- dijo impaciente el chico

Snape sacó los dedos de dentro del chico, lo recostó sobre la cama poniendo sus níveas piernas sobre los anchos y blancos hombros. Puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada del chico, dejándolo acostumbrarse para después penetrarlo de una sola envestida, provocando un sonoro gemido de parte del rubio.

El hombre comenzó a moverse dentro del chico, tocando hasta la más sensible zona del interior del chico, ahogando los gemidos entre sus expertos labios, jugando con la lengua del joven, explorando cada parte de su cavidad bucal, desatendiendo la palpitante erección del rubio, evitando que se tocase a sí mismo.

Las envestidas se hicieron más pausadas y certeras, derramándose dentro del chico, sintiendo vibrar cada parte de su ser, sin apiadarse de su palpitante entrepierna. Salió de su interior despacio y cuidadosamente, después de besarlo en la boca, separó sus labios de éste y tomó el miembro palpitante entre sus labios, comenzó a succionar, lamiendo de vez en cuando la punta de su pene y los testículos del chico. Draco gemía mientras enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos del hombre, arqueándose en busca de placer.

Por fin Draco soltó la cabeza del hombre, se aferró a las cobijas para evitar dañarlo, con un sonoro gemido y un notable estremecimiento, derramó todo su semen en la boca de su padrino, logrando así alcanzar el ansiado clímax.

El hombre se tiró junto al muchacho, Malfoy lo besó y lo abrazó. Se quedaron dormidos los dos, uno encima del otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

N/A: Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en vista de que les ha gustado el primer capítulo aquí les hago la segunda entrega, sé que los he dejado con muchas dudas con respecto al primero, pero… espero poder contestarlas con el tiempo.

Sandra SMS: muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, en ambos fics me has ayudado demasiado a continuar escribiendo, a los demás de quienes por el momento no me acuerdo, gracias por sus comentarios. Espero me dejen mas para así saber si continuar. Besitos… "Amy" Riddle


End file.
